Sleeping Under a Willow Tree
by Etoile Tsubasa
Summary: The Angel Tai go to a festival, and Tact and Milfeulle get a chance to spend time with each other, what will happen?MilfeullexTact


_Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Angel. This series was created and published by Broccoli. The original character designs are by Kanan. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Kanan and Broccoli._

Author comments beforehand: My stupid keyboard's been living off and on, so while it's alive, I'm gonna write a one-shot. D: This one will be MilfeullexTact, sorry peeps who's waiting on "JEWEL". I swear I WILL get to it…eventually…

Sleeping Under a Willow Tree

A Milfeulle Sakuraba and Tact Mayers Relationship One-shot

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time on Transbaal and the White Moon was shining brilliantly as usual. It was a very special night, for it was the night that two lovers will go out on a date. Why at 8:00 pm? Who knows; in the main city, lights and balloons floated around and children ran around laughing while parents slowly walked through the booths and kept an eye on their young ones. One group in particular was walking in the crowd slowly, but they were noticeable. One had red hair that was tied up into a small ponytail; two long strands were left out due to the fact that the pony tail was messily put up. She was wearing a dark purple kimono with a lavender tie to it. The one next to her was a bit shorter than she was, with her blonde hair tied up into two perfect buns. Her forehead has a small triangle with a dot underneath that made her somewhat unique. She wore a red and orange striped kimono with an orange sash. The girl next to her was again shorter, with long, navy blue hair that followed her every footstep. The young maiden was in a dark blue kimono with white feathers on it, with an orange sash just like the girl next to her left. The maiden's right side was accompanied by a very small girl with rabbit like ears which has light blue ribbons on them. Her short, light blue hair was not tied back like most of her friends, but nether the less, she fit in. She wore a kimono similar to the maiden next to her, being the color was dark blue. Her sash; however, was light blue. Lastly, there was a green haired girl whose hair was tied into a ponytail. She walked a bit slower than the group, but that did not matter. Her kimono was light green with white splotches decorating it. Her sash was yellow.

"Damn…" the red head woman replied, "I feel like a kid in this kimono. At least I look good in it."

The blonde bunned girl sighed and looked at her. "Look Forte-san, this is our only day off until we have to get back to work." The smaller, child-like girl blinked softly and let her rabbit-like ears flap up and down. "Ranpha-san is right, Forte-san." "W-well," piped up the maiden, "Let's enjoy this festival to the fullest then. Right, Vanilla-sempai?" The green haired girl nodded. "Chitose, you're always the neutral one," was Forte's last reply for awhile.

Meanwhile, away from the festival, in a dim-lighted park, a couple was sitting by a fountain holding hands and resting on each other's heads. The male with short, blue, messy hair gently stroked his lover's smaller hand and smiled. She flushed a bit and looked up at him and blinked. "Ne, Tact-san?"

"Hm?"

"What was the point of me wearing a kimono if we're not going to the festival?"

Tact shrugged and sat up so he could look at his lover more. "Because, Milfie, you look much cuter in a kimono," he replied with a grin.

"Tact-san!"

Milfeulle then lightly hit his head, which caused him to chuckle softly. "Milfie, you're a riot. You should be a stand up comedian." Her eyes sparkled in the dimmed light and she beamed up at Tact. "Really?"

He nodded and leaned in a bit. "Yes and, your first act should be kissing me." She blushed and looked away. "Tact-san…don't say embarrassing things like that…" He gently cupped her cheek and brought her face closer to his. "But that's another talent of yours, making me love you so much." She smiled and closed her eyes. He moved in, but as he was about to kiss her, there was a loud gun shot fired, causing the two to pull back with shock with Forte looking at them and smirking. "Hey you two; don't think I won't find you. Tact, stop trying to make out with Milfie, okay?" Tact blushed and grumbled while Milfeulle got up and ran to the approaching Angel Tai.

"It was boring, really," Ranpha replied while holding a giant panda doll, "I won the ring toss game though." Mint showed off her assorted died candy. "And I bought candy. I'll share some with you, Milfie-san!"

"I-I tried to catch a goldfish, but it didn't work out…" Chitose replied while covering her mouth in embarrassment. "…Tako." They all laughed and talked was taken aback by Vanilla's seemingly harmless joke. "V-vanilla…"

'Well," Milfeulle piped up, "Let's all go back!" They nodded and then, the group moved ahead while Milfeulle and Tact waited a bit. "Well…that's that then." Milfeulle giggled and turned to Tact. "Don't think so, Tact Mayers!" She then lightly pecked Tact on the lips, taking Tact by surprise. He flushed a deep red, causing his whole face to light up with color. Milfeulle pulled away and smiled, taking his hand and leading him along.

"Let's go, Tact-san!"

--The End—

Merph, just wanted to write a small one shot while my keyboard is alive. Anyway, the only important thing is when Vanilla says "Tako" and Tact is hocked at this. It's because "Tako" means octopus and you pronounce Tact's name as "TA-KU-TO" So saying "Tako" is making fun of Tact's name and pronunciation. I got the idea from the manga when Ranpha throws an octopus at Tact, which is referencing the joke.

Until I get off my lazy butt and write something

--Chibisaturn


End file.
